


A Dare in Red

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Gen, Red Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Tredd lost a dare so he has to pay up.





	A Dare in Red

Tredd stood in the room staring at the monstrous thing that Hades was holding before giving Luche and Nyx a heated glare.

“You're kidding, right?” Tredd retorted in disbelief, “How the fuck is someone supposes to fit in that?”

“Tredd, we kid you not,” Nyx answered hiding his laughter behind Luche's shoulder.

“Hades can fit it just fine,” Luche pointed out with a straight face.

Nyx couldn't help the grin that was on his face. Luche stood there amused watching as Hades went about helping Tredd into the outfit.

“It's going to look great, Tredd,” Hades said smiling as he helped the older man into a stunning red dress that revealed skin in all the right places. Luche didn't even know Hades had a dress like that and in a size that would fit Tredd's broader form, “I even have the perfect red heels that would make such a wonderful and powerful statement.”

“I hate all three of you,” Tredd hissed as Hades helped him into the dress.

“Luche, could you open that drawer over there?” Hades said while pointing at a drawer on the other side of the room, “I think Tredd's going to need one.”

“Need what?” Tredd exclaimed moving to get a look only for Hades to slap his arm while shaking his head disapprovingly, “Oh Shiva's tits, Hades! What the fuck are you planning?” Luche walked over to the drawer and opened it. He stared at the item before he started chuckling.

“I'm not planning anything just your debut look,” Hades replied as he finished tying up the ribbons, “and the debut means everything cause it gets you customers.” Tredd's mouth opened to say something when Luche spoke up cutting him off.

“Hades, where the hell did you get this?”

Moving over to Luche, Nyx glanced inside the drawer and whistled in awe.

“My customers wanted to give me a gift and gave me a few choices,” Hades replied absently as he put his hands on Tredd's shoulders and pushed him down onto the chair in front of the mirror, “I need to work on your make up Tredd so don't move too much.”

“You got to be shitting me,” Tredd exclaimed staring wide-eyed at Hades' moving to gather the supplies.

“Hey, you're not backing out are you?” Nyx inquired watching as Luche popped the bottle open and grabbed four glass cups.

“A dare is a dare, Nyx. I never back down,” Tredd retorted as Luche came over and handed Tredd a glass.

“You're going to need at least one of these,” Luche replied smiling amused. Tredd took it and knocked it back as the liquid burned his throat. Hades chuckled as he started on the makeup. Luche handed Nyx a glass before sitting another glass down on the table next to Hades. After another good thirty minutes, Hades stood back so everyone could take in the handiwork.

“You outdid yourself, Hades. Tredd doesn't look like himself at all,” Nyx stated with wide eyes. Hades chuckled as he pulled out the high heels.

“Showtime, Tredd,” Hades said as he handed the heels over to Tredd. Tredd took a deep breath before he put on the gem-stoned red heels.

“I want it on the record that I hate the three of you,” Tredd stated as he stood up unsteadily.

“Duly noted, Tredd,” Luche answered, “now you got a show to perform. Good luck and another glass of that strong alcohol will be waiting for you afterward.”

“Fuck you,” Tredd said as he disappeared through the door. Nyx burst into laughter as soon as the door shut.

“This is being recorded right?”

“All debut performances are recorded, Nyx,” Hades said smiling, “now come on I want front row seats!” Hades dragged the other two glaives off to watch the performance.


End file.
